


向日葵（档2单人）

by LuminFirmament



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: 秀彬整肃+少年犯A设定+第一次尝试的蒙太奇式写法





	向日葵（档2单人）

安静着的、没有声音的、只有镜头在摇晃着的，他倒退着走，在镜头前笑得很阳光，忽略掉手上的手铐的话，这和普通的高中修学旅行没有任何分别。在他的背后，是大片大片正在盛开着的向日葵。

心理医生说，秀彬呐，你最近还有自残的行为吗。

坐在对面安静的少年摇了摇头，笑容温和，他看上去和普通人没有任何分别，甚至是是更加出众一点，帅气而又亲切着的。

秀彬呐，你在撒谎。

心理医生这样说着，她没有掀起对方的袖子就能判断出来，低头记录着的时候，少年的右手手指搭在左边的手臂上开始摩挲。

因为很干净很整洁很帅气、所以秀彬身上才带着那种日本老电影式的少年感，也因此可以承载得起来那些血腥和死亡来。干净的东西会被毁掉、有的时候确实是会这样的，因此医生尽管已经从业十余年，却总是看不透眼前的人。

间或也会和女人上床的，咽唾沫的时候喉结微微颤抖着。

悠长的蝉鸣，道路两边一望无际的向日葵，短袖、炙热的阳光，少年站在向日葵海里拍着照，流动得极慢、就像是蜂蜜一样粘稠的时间。

夏天的夜晚好像总是会在很久很久的日暮的后面。

满地脏污的血迹、躺在地上只看得到胸口的尸体，头顶上嘎吱作响的老风扇，向上呼噜一把燥热的天气里被汗水黏在额头的刘海儿，歪着头点一支烟，吸了一口之后、停了三秒才缓缓吐出的烟雾。

当他走出镜头的时候，黄色的五点的阳光躺进来。

“哥啊，我把邻居家的小女孩儿给杀了。”

“你再怎么说也没有用……杀了就是杀了，你看怎么办吧。”

当哥哥到达这里的时候，天都变成了深蓝色的夜晚，有点凉渗的，尸体里的血也完全渗进了玄关处竹子编的地板里，变成一片脏污泥泞。

清理和打扫很麻烦，但是哥却依旧帮忙做完了，尸体被埋进了向日葵花田里，被强行挖断的向日葵的杆子孤零零地伸出来，像是为人的逝去而哭泣着祈祷的修女。

少年还在原先的房子门口吸着烟，被强硬地拽回家。

“你怎么毫无反省之心啊！”但实际上也确实毫无反省之心，甚至用还沾着鲜血的右手拽下来了哥哥的手，肆无忌惮地笑，就像是向日葵完全绽放的时候一样。

——接着，又是漫长的白天、一望无际的向日葵，和正在拍照的少年，一切都没有改变、没有任何波澜。但随着卡车激烈的刹车声，刚搬进来的穿着白色裙子的少女探出身体来，按着自己头顶上的帽子大声问：你在干什么呀。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为之前经常在wb上即兴写段子（现在不写了），所以针对140字的评论字数限制，发展出了这种短段落和蒙太奇式描写方式，很有趣。
> 
> 当然我也很喜欢22的这个人设，好希望将来有一天看到这个人设。


End file.
